Template talk:SR marked stage map
Acronyms There don't seem to be any list of acronyms for the stages. Could anyone please add one, or add a link to one if there already is one somewhere? ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 10:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It's here: Dan-Ball Wiki:Redirection overview Ivan247 10:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, Resort don't seem to work. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 11:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Fail What's happening now! The green spots are not on the map... Yathimc 09:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Tried to fix this up but I failed. Ivan247Talk Page 09:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Partly solved... Yathimc 14:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) This time the dots will be at the bottom. That's exactly what I've tried before. Ivan247Talk Page 14:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I got it! Ivan247Talk Page 14:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) But it would be better if we solve it completely. Yathimc 15:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I think it is nearly correct... What is the KEY??? Yathimc Done. Just placed the markes with pixel-perfect precision on the map and solved the problem of excess spaces. Ivan247Talk Page 15:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't think that it is completely done. Because there is so much space below. I think my changes may give you some hints to make this template perfect. Yathimc 15:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ...the spaces are actually caused when a stage is not marked. The only way will be removing the marker code which is impossible. I actually only hid the empty space but not removing them. Ivan247Talk Page 02:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I finally solved it (by removing the stupid ). Yathimc 03:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Trouble The width of the map shown (or the frame) is less than 680, and the world map word break out the frame. And I don't know how to fix it. orz Yathimc (talk) 06:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Changed image width to 670px. The word is not out of the frame now, at least in my computer. Ivan247Talk Page 07:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) It still break out when I scroll to the right end. Yathimc (talk) 07:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Please! Give me back the old SR marked stage map! Yathimc (talk) 07:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Or, we may rewrite or copy the SR Stage Navigation's frame to here. (SR Stage Navigation works perfect.) Yathimc (talk) 07:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thought it is working but just noticed a huge problem: The huge black part of the image is blocking the markers and the stick figure in the templates in stages such as CV2. Ivan247Talk Page 08:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I tried everything i can but seems that I cannot deal with the problem. I'm thinking on other ways that we can put the WORLD MAP words on the map... Ivan247Talk Page 09:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Totally solved!!! Yathimc (talk) 14:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I definitely don't have the mind to think of changing the z-axis with this 2D page. Ivan247Talk Page 14:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Back to you old method, and the brilliant z-index is useless now. Yathimc (talk) 15:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) PS: One reason is the link from the world map to stage is too big. Yathimc (talk) 15:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Z-index is not exactly useless, for we don't know what will happen in the future. However, I think I really need to have a look on ways to improve my coding skills. Ivan247Talk Page 15:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC)